Computers for use in field environments are well known. For example, computers are commonly used by military personnel, police, emergency medical personnel, and fire fighters.
The demand upon such computers can be severe. Such computers are frequently subject to rough handling because they are used in battlefield and emergency situations. Such computers are frequently subject harsh environments such as extreme hot and cold, as well as humidity and rain. Such field computers must function reliably in spite of rough handling and harsh environments. The failure of such computers can result in loss of property and even loss of life.
In many instances, it is desirable to reconfigure or repair a computer in the field. Such reconfiguration can facilitate enhanced use or different use of the computer. The ability to reconfigure a computer in the field can substantially reduce the total number of such computers required. Instead of a separate, dedicated computer for each use, a single computer can perform a wide variety of functions. Increasing the functionality of such field portable computers reduces inventory, lowers costs, and simplifies logistics.
As such, the use of in-field and hot swappable devices for such computers is desirable.